An Ironic Game of Chicken
by Jewssica
Summary: Bro challenges Dave to a game of chicken, that goes just a bit too far. Rated M for Incest. Bro/Dave.


He frowned, staring at his computer, scrolling though an endless array of ironic websites. There was absolutely nothing for him to do. None of his friends were online. He had no new updates for his comic yet. He was hitting a block for inspiration. He leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face, fingers moving over his eyes underneath his sunglasses. He would never remove his shades. That would be dangerously uncool. The only times he removed them was to shower or to sleep. Other than that, they stayed on at all times.

He sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position in his computer chair, clicking away at his computer, trying to find relief from his boredom. After about ten minutes of this, he absolutely could not take anymore. He needed something to do. Even training with his Bro would be better than this. He pushed himself out of his chair, heading out of his room. He made a pit stop in the kitchen for a fresh glass of apple juice, because of course, you could never have enough apple juice. Once finished, he continued heading to his Bro's room, and entered, without knocking. Knocking wasn't cool. You weren't supposed to warn people of your arrival. They should always be expecting it.

He saw his Bro at his desk, sewing up some tears on one of his plush puppets that had gotten in the middle of their last sparring session. He walked over to his Bro, leaning against the desk he was working on.

"Hey Bro, I'm ridiculously bored. Can we train or something?"

Bro didn't even glance up at him, not saying anything. Dave waited there silently like the cool guy he was, as Bro finished repairing the puppet he was tending to. Only once he had finished did he look at Dave.

"We trained two days ago. Aren't you still sore from the ass kicking you received?"

The barest hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of Bro's mouth as he put the newly repaired puppet aside, and stood up from his desk, looming over Dave. Dave didn't reply, merely staring up at his brother through his shades, waiting for a yes or no answer.

"Sure we can train," Bro stopped for a moment, before continuing, "But why don't I train you in something different this time?"

Dave raised one eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. What new things was he going to learn from his brother? He hadn't learned anything new in a long time. It had just been the usual sword fighting for the past year. He stood up straight, arms folding across his chest.

"Sure, I'm game. Let's see what you've got to teach me, Bro."

Bro's smirk widened, and he turned from Dave, heading out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Dave followed him, and once he entered the kitchen, Bro pointed to the fridge.

"Get the apple juice."

Dave didn't question it. Bro had made stranger requests before. He went to the fridge, opened it, and bent down to get the juice from the bottom shelf. When he straightened up again, Bro was right behind him, his chest pressed up against his back. Dave didn't move. He couldn't. He was stuck between the fridge and his brother. He kept his hold on the bottle of juice, even as Bro's hands began to slide around his waist, fingerless leather gloved hands gripping his hips. He let his eyes shut behind his glasses, but kept his body still. This was a test. Bro was always testing him. He felt Bro lean forwards, his nose burying itself in his blond hair. His mouth twitched slightly when Bro's lips met the back of his neck, slowly sliding over the skin.

He stayed still, but he wouldn't have been able to get away even if he tried. Bro's grip had him held in place, and even if he managed to break free, Bro would surely catch him. His focus went back to the lips on his neck, which were now sliding to the left, moving over the shell of his ear. He suppressed a small gasp as a hot, wet tongue flicked out to lick the shell, a deep rumbling noise emitting from his brother. Bro leaned further forwards, taking Dave's earlobe between his teeth, biting at it teasingly, tugging it a bit. Dave squirmed slightly, his back pressing against Bro's chest. Bro chuckled softly at the movement.

"What's the matter Dave? This too much for you to handle? I thought I trained you better."

In that moment, Dave knew. He knew exactly what this was. It was a game of chicken. Bro would push him until he said stop. Dave took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as he tried to calm himself. Bro's hands had moved from his hips, sliding up underneath his shirt. Roughened fingertips brushed over his bare chest, leaving a trail of tingling skin in their wake. He repressed a shudder, resisting the urge to grab Bro's hands.

A small whimper escaped him as Bro suddenly flicked one of his nipples, but the older male kept going. Lips moved from his ear to his neck, licking and nipping at the skin. Dave fidgeted a bit more, shifting his stance. His palms were getting sweaty, and he had to readjust his grip on the juice bottle several times. Both of Bro's hands were busy teasing Dave's nipples, holding the younger boy back against his chest. Dave let out another whimper, his head falling back against Bro's shoulder. Bro smirked against Dave's neck, before biting down and sucking hard, leaving a dark red mark behind on his younger brother's skin. Dave was unable to hold back the extremely uncool gasp as he was bitten, squirming in his brother's grip. He noticed that his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight, but he couldn't do anything about it. Bro was in charge right now. All of a sudden, the hands left his chest and the lips left his neck, leaving a cool feeling behind on his heated skin.

He turned around, Bro smirking at him as if to say it was his turn. A light blush settled on Dave's cheeks, and he was thankful for the glasses covering most of it. Dave took a deep breath, before moving forwards, his chest pressing against Bro's, as his arms went up to loop around his neck, the bottle of apple juice forgotten on the kitchen floor. He blinked a few times behind his sunglasses, building up the nerve before tugging his older brother down into a kiss. He was inexperienced in this area, that much was clear, but he tried his best, as he gently slipped his tongue out, running it along Bro's lips, before pushing past into his mouth. As soon as he did this, his tongue was met with Bro's who immediately dominated the kiss, shoving his tongue back into Dave's mouth. Dave felt Bro's arms wrap around his waist, anchoring him there as they made out clumsily. Bro didn't advance any further, since it was still Dave's turn. The older male wasn't very impressed, and knew Dave would have to go much, much further if he wanted so much as a curious glance from the stoic guardian.

Dave knew he had to take it up a few notches, or he was never going to stand a chance. He kissed his brother back messily, one of his arms removing itself from around the taller male's neck. His freed hand pressed against Bro's chest gently, feeling the hard muscles though the fabric of his shirt. Fingers traveled downwards, tugging at the fabric a bit as they moved. Dave inhaled through his nose, letting out a shaky breath, as his hand came to a stop, cupping his older brother's crotch. Bro seemed unfazed, and gently pressed his hips into Dave's hand, as if daring him to continue. Dave blushed again, and briefly wondered if Bro could see his reddened cheeks. It didn't really matter. He couldn't back down now. If he did, he would never hear the end of it. Bro would taunt him for weeks on end. He'd probably start leaving chicken puppets in his room. And Dave definitely did not want that.

After another shaky breath, he gingerly moved his hand, pressing his palm against the older Strider's crotch, gripping it lightly. He moved his hand over the denim, lightly at first, then rougher, trying to elicit some sort of reaction from his brother. Bro didn't even flinch; he just kept smirking down at Dave. The kiss had broken as soon as Dave had began stroking, the younger Strider needing to focus on what he was doing. Even if he wasn't getting any reactions from Bro, he could feel his brother's length hardening beneath his hand, creating a sizeable bulge in the denim. Now completely flustered, Dave relinquished for now, taking his hand away and looking up, signaling that it was Bro's turn once more.

"That's all you've got? You're gonna lose for sure, dude."

Bro laughed, tugging Dave close by the waist, lips descending once more upon Dave's neck, sucking and biting, littering the smooth skin with marks. One arm kept a secure grip around Dave's waist, while the other hand gripped Dave's hair, tugging it back to expose more of his neck. Dave let out a small, pathetic moan as his hair was pulled, not realizing how much of a turn on it could be. The hand around his waist snaked lower, slipping beneath Dave's jeans, and grabbed the boy's ass tightly, pushing him forwards so their crotches were pressed together. Bro could feel Dave's erection pushing against his thigh, and he smirked.

"Just say the word when it becomes too much."

Dave let out a small whimper. What exactly did that mean? What was Bro going to do? They'd never played chicken like this before. He was scared and excited, and it was only turning him on more, especially when Bro's hands were touching him all over. It was hard to concentrate. Bro's fingers kept a strong grip on Dave's hair, while his other hand made it's way to Dave's front, tugging the boy's jeans down just a bit. His fingers tugged teasingly at the waistband of Dave's bright red boxers, snapping the elastic against his skin. Dave let out a small hiss as a result, but said nothing. Slowly, fingers crept inside, not going straight to the intended target. They moved to the side, stroking along Dave's inner thigh, nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. Dave shivered, hot and cold running through his veins simultaneously. He let out a needy whimper, pressing his hips against Bro's hand, as if telling him what he wanted. Bro understood perfectly, but still did nothing to relieve the other's burning need. His fingers continually teased at the skin around Dave's dick, until finally, his long fingers wrapped around the length and pumped. Dave shuddered, a moan leaving him. Bro pumped at a tortuously slow pace, and resumed biting at Dave's neck, licking and kissing the marks he left behind. Dave's hips bucked into Bro's hand, wanting, needing more, but Bro wouldn't give it to him. Dave's neck hurt from his head being pulled back for so long, but he didn't care right now, he just wanted to get off.

Bro pulled away from Dave's neck, watching the younger Strider squirm and gasp and moan. His sunglasses were slipping off his face, precariously balanced on the end of his nose. Bro could see Dave's eyes, shut tight in concentration. It was erotic and it made Bro want to jump the kid right there and then, but he couldn't. He had to do this the right way. He pumped faster; eliciting more moans and cries of pleasure from his brother. He could feel the precum leaking from Dave's cock, and used it as lube, allowing his leather-gloved hand to slide faster over the skin. Dave whimpered, the leather feeling so foreign, but so good. The volume of his moans increased as he got closer to release. He could feel the ball of fire building up in the pit of his stomach, getting larger and larger until he was ready to explode.

"ah-ahhhh…. B-Bro… I'm gonna… hnnnghh…. I'm g-gonna cum…."

Then Bro's hand stopped. It removed itself from Dave's boxers, and Bro pulled away from Dave completely, leaving him high and dry on the edge of release. Dave's eyes opened wide as he felt his brother move away, and he looked up at Bro with a mixture of despair and confusion. Bro only shrugged, staring back at him with a straight face.

"You lost your cool dude. You're done for today."

Bro said nothing more, leaning over to grab a paper towel from the kitchen counter to wipe off his gloved hand, before tossing it in the trash and heading back to his room, as if nothing had transpired. Dave bit his lip, staring down at the tent in his boxers. He sighed heavily, pulling his pants back up, and heading back to his room. He wouldn't finish off. He wouldn't admit defeat. There would be hell for Bro to pay. He'd get his revenge.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up early the next morning. He knew what he was going to do. He climbed out of bed, not bothering to get dressed or brush his hair. Messy bed head was cool anyways. He left his room, a slight bulge in his boxers from his morning wood, but that would be taken care of soon enough. He couldn't chicken out of this. He wasn't going to lose. Not this time. He opened the door to Bro's room, walking in silently, and going over to the bed. Bro was sprawled out on his back, limbs at awkward angles, one of his legs falling off the edge of the bed. His shades were hanging haphazardly off his face. Looked like he fell asleep with them on again. Dave reached out, removing the shades, and placing them on the bedside table, before climbing up onto the bed. He knew Bro was a heavy sleeper, and that was why he could go through with this.<p>

He climbed over Bro's chest, kneeling with his legs on either side of him. He ran the fingers of one hand through the short, dirty blond hair, gripping it gently, his other hand tugging Bro's mouth open. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to play it cool. He pushed down his boxers, pulling out his half hard cock. He pumped it a few times to stiffen it, before moving it near Bro's mouth. Now that his mouth was open, Bro was breathing through it, his warm breath washing over Dave's length. The younger Strider shivered, gripping Bro's hair a little tighter, pulling his head forwards as he slipped his cock into the other's mouth. He gasped, gritting his teeth at the hot, wet sensation. He bit his lip to keep quiet, pressing in further. He wanted to thrust all the way in, but he wasn't about to suffocate his brother for a stupid game.

He let out a small noise, pulling out almost all the way, and sliding back in. He could hardly believe he was face fucking his unconscious brother, but he didn't care. His eyes stayed glued to Bro's mouth for any sign that he was waking up. He really didn't want his dick to get bitten off. After a bit, his thrusting got faster, but he made sure to keep it shallow. Suddenly, he paused, his dick halfway inside the older male's mouth. He thought he had felt something rub against his cock. There it was again. With mild horror, he realized that Bro's tongue was running over his length inside the mouth, and he looked up at Bro, greeted by red eyes that mirrored his own.

Bro was awake.

Dave froze, his dick still halfway inside Bro's mouth. Their eyes were locked, and Dave wished he had his shades on, or even that Bro had his on. His older brother's stare was a hundred times more intense without the sunglasses covering it. He waited. Waited for Bro to make his move. It was pretty much his turn, to decide what to do after waking up with his little brother's cock in his mouth.

Bro didn't move for a long time. He didn't pull back. He didn't try to talk. He didn't try to bite Dave's dick off. He stared up at his younger brother, but his stare wasn't angry, or disgusted, or even curious. It was searching, as if trying to find out if Dave really had the balls to go through with this now that he was awake. When Bro finally moved, it was to take in the rest of Dave's cock, causing the younger male to let out a choked gasp of surprise, quickly followed by a moan.

"ahh.. Bro…. fuck…"

Bro smirked, well, he smirked as best he could with a cock in his mouth. He sat up a bit, one hand moving to Dave's hip to hold him in place. He pulled back, swiping his tongue over the tip, licking up beads up precum that leaked from the slit. He sucked on the head, before going back down, tongue running along the length, his teeth scraping the shaft. He could feel Dave shudder and moan above him, and he sucked harder, urging him on. His eyes met Dave's, and Bro shot him a look of amusement. It was fun teasing Dave, making him moan and squirm. Bro liked having power over the other. But he wished that Dave would put up more of a fight.

As if reading his mind, Dave gripped Bro's hair tightly, bucking all the way inside. Now that Bro was awake, he didn't have to worry about choking him. Dave bit his lip, groaning with pleasure as he picked up a steady pace, face fucking his own brother. Bro didn't choke or push him away. He merely relaxed his throat, letting Dave slide all the way in, breathing through his nose. He kept his eyes on Dave, his hands moving from Dave's hips to his ass, grabbing and squeezing it tightly. He saw Dave wince and bite his lip, and squeezed again, pleased by the small mewl that came from his little brother. Bro was getting hard with this entire ordeal, his erection covered by the bed-sheets. He bucked up slightly, grinding upwards, but getting no satisfaction, since Dave was still kneeling over his chest. He let out another low grunt of arousal as Dave pulled his hair harder, and moved faster, hips pumping quickly. Being treated like this was turning him on more than he would have liked. He was hard pressed to keep his cool, but he was already horny from his morning wood, and this did happen to be the peak time in his sexual prowess. Nobody would be able to blame him.

He reached up, grabbing Dave's hips to cease his persistent thrusting, and pulled off completely. Dave let out a whining moan, glaring down at Bro in case he decided to leave him high and dry again. Bro grinned silently, flicking his tongue out to flash Dave his tongue piercing, before making a show of dragging his tongue along the other's shaft, pressing the metal stud against the heated flesh. His eyes stayed on Dave's, staring up at him with bedroom eyes worthy of a practiced porn star.

Dave's breath hitched in his throat, and he could only stare, his dick twitching slightly at Bro's expert touch. When the fuck had he gotten that tongue ring? Not that he was complaining. His head fell back as Bro ran the ball of the stud over his tip, moaning louder than he would care to admit.

"Fuck, Bro…. Is your second job being whore or something? Nnngh…."

Bro scoffed, the tip of his tongue, dragging over the slit.

"Please, if I was a whore, nobody would be able to afford me. Now shut up."

Bro went back to licking along Dave's shaft, the younger Strider squirming, and gasping, pleasured noises leaving him every few moments. Every noise Dave made sent a jolt through Bro, straight to his dick. Dave had a voice that was like audio porn, and fuck everything if it wasn't the hottest, most erotic thing he'd ever heard. He could feel Dave's muscles tensing, and knew by his body language that he wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't hesitate to take that cock back into his mouth, sucking hard as he bobbed his head slowly, drawing it out.

Dave bit his lip, watching intently as he neared the edge. He could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach, making him feel hot all over. Not even the searing Texan sun could compare. Right before he was about to cum, he pulled Bro off without warning, and released his load all over his brother's face. He managed a weak laugh as Bro sputtered with surprise, before letting go of his brother's hair, lying on his back on the bed, still on top of Bro.

"Goddammit Dave, you little fuck, that almost got in my eye."

Bro let out a small growl, staring at Dave. That little act had set him off as well, and now his boxers were uncomfortably sticky. That little shit. He waited until Dave looked back up at him, before grinning, dragging two fingers along his cum covered cheek, and running his tongue over them, licking them clean, his eyes on Dave the whole time.

Dave swallowed, a lump in his throat as he took in the sight. Fuck, he was getting hard again. Why was Bro so fucking good at this? He knew this was Bro's way of saying that this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Technically it was Dave's turn for their game of chicken, but neither of them cared. This was way past the limits of the game. Now it was the two Striders dancing a horizontal tango. Or it would be soon, anyways.

Bro finished cleaning off his face, smirking with satisfaction when he saw Dave's blush, although the young blond never once looked away. He reached forwards, grabbing Dave's shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position, maneuvering him until he was straddling his hips. Bro grinned at the sight of Dave at half-mast already, and leaned up to bite the boy's lip, some of his the cum transferring on to Dave's lips as he did so.

"Someone's excited to keep going. How many rounds do you think you'll last?"

Dave frowned, eyebrows furrowing, as he pushed Bro flat on his back on the mattress, keeping his hands on his older brother's chest to hold him down.

"Fuck you, Bro. I'll go as many rounds as I fucking want to."

As if to prove his point, Dave grinded his hips downwards into Bro's crotch, pressing his hands down to make sure Bro didn't try to get up. Bro could only cringe as he felt the grind make an even bigger mess of his boxers. He reached up, grabbing Dave by the hair at the back of his head, and pulling him backwards, so he was kneeling on his own. He held Dave there as he tossed the bed-sheets aside with his free hand, and yanked his boxers off, tossing the cum soaked garment aside. He gestured down to his messy, half hard cock, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he looked at Dave.

"You made the mess, now clean it up, bitch."

Dave scowled, and made no move to do as the other ordered. It was only when Bro shoved his head right into his crotch that he actually attempted to clean the other. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He kept his eyes closed as he slid his tongue out of his mouth to begin licking, starting at the base. He slowly worked his way up, cringing slightly at the salty taste of semen. He didn't understand why Bro had willingly licked it off his own face. He put up with the taste, continuing his cleaning, noticing that Bro was getting harder as he kept up his pace.

Bro watched Dave lick his cock, smirking at his obvious inexperience. He let out a chuckle when he saw Dave recoil at the taste. His hands moved from Dave's hair and down over his back, bare hands rubbing along his sides and spine, feeling the developing muscles beneath the smooth skin. It has been so long since his hands had felt something other than the interior of his gloves. Since they had felt human skin other than his own. His fingers moved further down, grazing over the curve of Dave's ass, before squeezing the cheeks firmly. He heard Dave squeak in protest, and did it again, asserting his power over his younger brother. Three of Bro's fingers slipped between the cheeks, index and ring fingers spreading them apart while his middle finger gently pressed against Dave's entrance, slipping inside to the first knuckle, then second.

Dave gasped as he felt the finger slip inside him, almost having completely finished cleaning Bro's up. The only thing left was the tip. He wrapped his lips around it, his tongue running over the metal ring in the head. He wasn't sure exactly when Bro had gotten the Prince Albert, but again, he wasn't going to complain. When he was finished, he pulled his head away, teeth lightly tugging the piercing in a teasing manner.

Bro smirked, pushing his longest finger in all the way as Dave pulled back, unconsciously pushing his ass back onto Bro's fingers. A second finger soon joined the first, and Dave winced, a small hiss escaping him. Bro bit his tongue to prevent himself from telling Dave to 'suck it the fuck up', and began to prepare the boy, scissoring his fingers, slowly and steadily. As Dave continued to adjust, he began to pump his fingers in and out of his brother, giving him a taste of what was to come.

"Fuck…. Bro…."

Dave whimpered softly, hoping Bro hadn't heard, because fuck, that wasn't cool. His hands gripped at Bro's thighs, and he spread his legs further apart to make it easier on himself. He pressed himself back onto the fingers, beginning to really enjoy this despite himself. Bro smirked again, speaking huskily as he slid in a third finger.

"Look at you, spreading your legs like a whore. So, how much do you make an hour, sweetheart?"

Dave snarled out a hurried 'Fuck you' before Bro began pumping his three fingers in and out, stretching Dave out further the entire time. Dave could only stay there on his hands and knees as he was prepped, gripping tightly to Bro's thighs, small moans and whimpers escaping him. It actually felt good, even though he was pretty much filled up with only three fingers. Bro's dick would definitely be a different story.

Bro pulled his fingers out when he was finished, grabbing Dave's hips and relocating him over his own, now hard dick. Dave's hands moved to Bro's shoulders, the tightness of his grip fluctuating as he tried to calm himself. Bro smirked, leaning forwards to nip at Dave's neck, dragging his teeth over the boy's jugular and biting down lightly in a display of dominance. His lips moved up the other side, tongue trailing over the warm skin, before he bit down hard, thrusting up into Dave at the same time his teeth broke the surface of Dave's skin.

Dave cried out, nails digging into Bro's shoulders hard enough to leave crescent shaped indentations. All these noises were so fucking uncool, but their shades were off, so they couldn't hide anything from each other. There was no point. They were open books without their shades. Might as well embrace it. His hands moved forwards, arms looping around Bro's neck to hug him closer as he adjusted to the length. Fuck, it hurt, but he knew it would get better soon. Bro would make everything better. He had to. He could feel Bro inside him, hot and pulsing. The metal ring at the tip felt colder than everything else, and the feeling made Dave squirm.

Bro watched Dave as he suffered through the pain. He knew the boy could take it. He was a Strider after all. When Dave began squirming and moving himself around, Bro grabbed onto the smaller blond's hips, lifting him up, and pulling him back down, bucking up as he did so. He watched Dave's back arch and his head fall back. He listened to the shameless moan that passed his lips. He felt the arousal surge through his own body at the show Dave was putting on for him, and suddenly, he couldn't handle it anymore.

Bro quickly flipped their positions, pinning Dave to the bed below him, noticing the other's red eyes widening at the sudden change. Bro grin was predatory, full of teeth, lips still wet with Dave's blood from the earlier bite. Dave thought the sight was terrifying, but for some reason it was just turning him on more, sending adrenaline pounding through his veins. He cried out again as Bro rammed into him, large hands grabbing his thighs and pushing them up and out, making his forceful thrusts that much smoother.

Dave's fingers clawed at Bro's back as his brother continued to nail him into the bed. The force of the thrusts has pushed him up against the headboard, his head hitting the wooden frame every time their hips met. He didn't care though. Pleasure was spreading through his body, setting his skin alight with heat, making every touch that much more arousing.

Bro kept up his ferocious pace, one hand continuing to grip Dave's hip, as his other hand moved over the boy's chest, fingers dragging along the taut skin of his abdomen, and moving upwards over his chest. He pinched a nipple roughly, watching intently as Dave mewled, back arching so he could push his chest further into Bro's hand. He smirked at the other's eagerness, abusing his nipple once again, wanting to hear his brother's pleas for more.

Dave squirmed on the bed below him, fingernails digging into Bro's back and dragging across his spine, leaving angry red lines in the skin. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He needed to cum, badly. He needed Bro to attend to his raging hard on. He'd do it himself, but he feared that if he let go of Bro, that he would lose it completely. Not that he was really keeping himself composed all that well anymore.

Bro hissed through his teeth as Dave's nails fucked up his back. He'd take care of it later though. Right now he was more focused on getting Dave to scream his name. In one move, he lifted Dave's hips higher, adjusting the angle to penetrate deep inside him, slamming into that sweet spot he knew was there from earlier preparation.

"AHHH FUCK BRO! FUCK! BROOOOOO!"

Dave screamed. He couldn't help it. The pleasure just exploded through him, liquid fire rushing through his limbs. Nails broke the skin on Bro's back, blood coating his fingertips, but it wasn't enough. He reached up, bloodied digits tangling into the short blond hair as he pulled Bro's face towards his, devouring the elder's lips in a hungry, needy kiss. A few more thrusts into his prostate, and he was gone, white fluid spilling out onto his abdomen and chest.

Bro groaned into the kiss, deep and husky, as he felt Dave's muscles spasm and tighten around him. His pace slowed, and became deep and penetrating, drawing out Dave's climax as best he could. He pulled away from Dave's face, lowering his head to kiss at Dave's neck and collarbone, the boy's arms hanging limply around his neck as he enjoyed his high. Bro didn't last much longer, a few more thrusts into the tight heat, and he was finished as well, releasing inside Dave, knowing he would get bitched at for it later, but he didn't care.

He pulled out, lying down on his bed next to Dave, wiping him off with the bed-sheets, before sliding his arm under the boy's shoulders to pull him into his chest, holding him there. He turned Dave a bit so they were spooning, the younger blond's back pressed up against his broad chest. Bro let his nose bury itself into Dave's hair, lips pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head, showing a rare display of affection while they enjoyed the afterglow.

The moment was short lived though, as Dave turned in Bro's arms, facing him, a glare already upon his face.

"Way to cum inside me dicknuts. It feels fucking gross."

There was no real malice in the comment, just tired acceptance. Bro smiled slightly as Dave cuddled into his chest, head tucked under his chin. Dave's eyes were open and running along the curve of Bro's exposed side. His fingers tentatively reached out, running along one of the raised scars. There were a lot of scars, some raised, and others just faded white lines. He knew some were from sword fighting, but they weren't all from a blade. Bro wasn't that clumsy to let himself be cut so many times.

"Bro… where are these scars from?"

Bro looked over at his side where Dave was indicating, and smirked.

"I've got those everywhere, man. On my sides, and back. Ass and thighs too. They're from peoples nails… and the occasional whip."

Dave's eyes widened, and he looked at the scars in a new light, feeling a slight distaste for them. They were marks that other people had left on his brother. Marks that should have been left by Dave himself. He knew sex was Bro's hobby, and it had never really bothered him all that much before now.

Bro knew that Dave was bothered by the fact that other people had touched him, and he grinned, feeling oddly pleased that his little brother was jealous. He thought it was endearing.

"What's the matter Bro? Jealous? Want to make your own marks?"

Dave looked up as Bro spoke, his face a blank slate before breaking out into a coy smirk.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

Bro smirked back, his hand moving down to squeeze Dave's ass firmly.

"It is if you want it to be."

Dave full out grinned, leaning up to bite at Bro's lower lip, then kiss him, his arms slipping around his brother's neck. The challenge had been issued, and accepted. It was time to start a new game.


End file.
